


The Assignment

by second2none



Category: Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second2none/pseuds/second2none
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the kind of laugh that could cure cancer. I think I’m in love.</p>
<p>When Christa meets Ymir she feels herself falling, but wait Ymir is a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Christa's POV  
> mushy gay love  
> hate is not appreciated   
> tips, ideas and constructive criticism are appreciated   
> This was just to practice writing, I'm not very good so i apologize  
> i hope you enjoy and please leave a comment !!

‘Now Christa, have a great first day of college, I just can’t believe how fast you’re growing up’

‘I love you too’ I replied as I climbed out of the car. Dad was never really good at the whole _I love you_ kind of stuff, but I guess I knew what he meant.

I spotted Sasha just ahead as the first bell rang, she was standing with someone. A girl. _Who was that anyway? I haven’t seen them before._

‘Sasha!’

 She was facing the other way _damn_. She turned to face me when I was only a few steps away ‘christa! I didn’t think you were going to show up’

She pulled me in for a hug, that’s when I noticed the other girl again.

 ‘Of course I was coming, first day and all’

 I gave her a warm smile then looked toward the other girl. She was tall, taller than me with a lot of freckles. _I like freckles._

 ‘Oh right!-‘Sasha spoke, almost shouting ‘this is Ymir!’ she pointed to the girl.

‘Hi, you must be new. Well I’m Christa’ I said trying to give a friendly smile. The other girl grunted

‘We better get to class’ she said as she started to walk away

The first few classes were a blur; I couldn’t get the new girl out of my mind. No one had ever treated me like that, everyone had always been polite, and so I was surprised by Ymir. But I sort of liked that Ymir wasn’t polite, she didn’t tiptoe around me like everyone else. It’s like everyone thinks I’m this kind of princess that can’t take anything, she’s the first person that has treated me like a normal teenager, like I’m nothing special. Which I liked, although to be honest I wish I were something special – special to her. But feelings like that are not normal, so I ignored them.

When lunch 1 came around I managed to find Sasha in the canteen, which was easy as Sasha can usually be found near where the food is.

She with a large group of people which included Sasha’s boyfriend – Connie, Eren and his sister Mikasa, Jean and his boyfriend(or at least that’s what is looks like) Marco, Reiner, Berthold and Annie. My friends, I smiled to myself as I walked toward them _it has been awhile_.

Then I realised the new girl Ymir wasn’t amongst my friends, that’s when I felt my smile fade.   

‘Hey Christa!’ I looked over to see Annie’s smiling face as she fooled around with Mikasa laughing about nothing.

 ‘oh, hi Annie’ I wasn’t trying to be rude, I just wanted to talk to Sasha.

‘Sasha’ I tapped her on the back. She turned and met my gaze with a mouth full of food.

  _of course_. I think she tried to grunt a hello at me, but it was hard to tell.

 ‘um I was wondering where is your friend Ymir?’ I looked at the ground and hoped I wasn’t blushing. I waited a second before I glanced up, Sasha quickly swallowed her food and took a deep breath

‘She is at the office finishing filling out her papers, she should almost be done now’ she looked at me for a minute

 ‘why?’

I felt myself blush, I itched the back of my neck nervously ‘oh I was just wondering’ due to how nervous I was it came out as more of a question then a statement, I just hoped she hadn’t picked up on it.

Sasha didn’t seem to notice. ‘oh nice, actually now that I think about it Ymir was asking about you as well’

‘Really?!’ I tried to hide the surprise and excitement in my voice but I don’t think it worked. ‘what did she say?’

‘oh, um. Just like whom you were and if you were in a relationship, you know just that kind of stuff’

_I swear Sasha sometimes you are so oblivious, but I love that about you._ I smiled to myself and started to walk away, I heard someone call out my name but I kept walking. _She was asking whether if I was in a relationship, what does that even mean? Christa! it doesn’t matter what it means, she is a girl!_

Before I knew it I was in front of the office, _my_ body colliding with another. My back found the floor as I went down. ‘ouch’ I sat up and rubbed  the lower of my back. I looked up and saw Ymir smirking above me.

Her hand was out stretched, I reached up and she grabbed my hand pulling me off the ground. I must have been lighter than she thought as she basically lugged me off the ground, forcing me into her again.

She let out a loud laugh, I giggled along- her laugh was the kind that made you want to laugh along. It was the kind of laugh that could cure cancer. _I think I’m in love, Wait-_ Ymir stepped back from me, and we were no longer touching- breaking me away from my thoughts.

‘can’t get enough of me eh?’ she ask, a smile tugging at her mouth.

‘I-‘ I felt myself blushing and looked toward the ground. I knew she was joking, but she was right. _I am an idiot._

The taller girl started to laugh, she reached out and pushed my shoulder jokingly ‘I’m kidding’ she gave me a genuine smile- it looked good on her, although I don’t think she often smiled like that as she quickly looked at the ground. _Was she shy?_ She looked back up at me a smug grin on her face again

‘so you are ok? I mean, I have a bit of a reputation for getting a little rough’ she then winked at me.

 I felt myself getting redder by the second, this only made Ymir laugh.

************

 

Last class of the day. Biology.

 So far I hadn’t had any classes with Ymir, so I was surprised when I walked into the classroom that she was there.

The classroom was already full, I looked around the room for a seat but the only chair vacant was next to Ymir. She must have felt my gaze as she looked up at me still standing in the doorway.

She started to smile at me, with an evil grin that said-you are stuck with me- I couldn’t help it but I started blushing again. I heard Ymir laugh at this, I quickly looked at the ground and walked to my new desk and sat down.

 I put my books on the desk and opened up my text book. I started to read the first page but got distracted when I felt Ymir’s eyes on me. I turned my head slowly to look at her. The taller girl’s head was tilted to the side, her eyes looking Christa up and down. Ymir, now noticing Christa watching her spoke

 ‘whatcha lookin at?’ the tanned girl grinned at me.

‘I could ask you the same thing, but I think that it’s obvious’ I followed Ymir’s gaze, her eyes were planted on my chest.

Ymir started to laugh again. _That laugh is so hot, oh god. I did not just think that._

That’s when the teacher walked in and class started.

******

 ‘I want you to spend this lesson reading from page 44 to 96 of the text book, then you will collect your first biology assignment of the term. You will complete the assignment with the person next to you. This person will be your assignment partner and lab partner for the rest of the year. Any problems come and talk to me, now ten minutes before the bell I will go into more detail with the assignment, but for now start reading or you will have to do it for homework.’  

I spent the rest of the lesson trying to read, but got a little distracted, gazing at Ymir now and again. Until she caught me and winked again, _god I wish she would stop doing that, it’s turning me on, shit I am not meant to think like that. Especially about a girl._ I blushed and looked down at the textbook- I didn’t look up again.

10 minutes before the bell, just as promised, the teacher asked us to close our books.

‘Now this assignment is different to any other biology assignment you have and will ever have. You and your partner will be observing each other- home life, school life, social life, personal life and so on. This assignment is due in 4 weeks which will give you all plenty of time to observe your partner and be observed. The aim is to investigate how each aspect of you partners life has shaped them physically and mentally’. He paused and looked around the class ‘questions?’

My hand shot up in the air and the teacher nodded at me, signalling for my question.

‘Well, I was just wondering, how much time does this mean we have to spend with our partner?’  I felt Ymir turn and look at me.

‘I would suggest spending a week with them at minimum, but if you want a better mark you should consider spending more than a week. Also if your partner is of the same sex I suggest staying a few nights with each other to deepen your research.’

I felt Ymir leaning in toward me, her mouth close to my ear. Her breathe was hot, sending shiver through my body.

‘Did you hear that princess? We get to spend a bunch of nights together’.

That’s when her closest hand grabbed my upper leg under the table. I let out a noise of surprise and everyone looked at me, Ymir started to laugh again. I went red and looked down at the table

 ‘I hate you’ I whispered under my breath, this only made Ymir laugh harder. She knew I didn’t mean what I had said and she was right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
